A Troublesome Love
by Yokaigurl
Summary: “So troublesome you Sakura. Never would I do this for a girl, so very troublesome. But for you, anything. I’d do anything” Sakura smiled and kissed his nose. Who is this man? lets see! a little bit OOC
1. Beginning

Hiya!! This is Yokaigurl! Your captain speaking! O.O Lol

Well this is a One-shot. My 1st! I can take what ever you can hit at me just be a little bit gentle?

THANK YOU!!!!!

I love Sakura so much and here she is with someone I would like people to write about more….Shika-kun!!!!

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto. Now moving on

One-shot

A Troublesome Love

_Why am I here? I am always here. Looking through this window that separate us? I can just barge in and take what I think I already claimed as mine. _The stranger thought as it sat on a branch looking through the window of an apartment building.

The moon was high and a beautiful starry and cloudless night. One that this person loved. As the moon started to move slowly the light shone on the person.

It was impossible that this person, whom everyone knew would not go to such lengths to see anything or anyone. It was Shikamaru. He was currently off from any missions that where assigned to him.

He sighed deeply again. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He prayed to Kami-sama.

_Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? The vixen, sweet, caring, strong, passionate, smart, pink-haired and green eyed girl. Sakura Haruno. I thought in time I would fall in love with Ino. But my heart, is the one who chooses to love not my brain. _

He was hoping that this was just some lustful thought. But no, every night he would come here. The 1st time he did, he was lost. She had come out of a shower with only a towel on. He looked and like what he had seen. Sure Ino had a great body but nothing compared to Sakura. She was a…a…to put lightly, a goddess. Her skin so creamy that he thought it would melt and her lips so full and vibrant Her-he couldn't go on. If he did he might lose himself.

He never ever lost himself. This was a 1st and he didn't like it at all. He hated the way she smiled that made him want to smile back or melt. He hated the way that even the slightest contact of skin would send shivers up his spine or as if he felt like he was being shocked. He hated everything about her because… it made him confused.

He hated being confused. He always like being on top of things, even when things go bad, he always knew what to do. But with her, he didn't. He heard a noise and looked at his watch: 9:30. Humph, the things he would do too see her. He would have been asleep and doing nothing right now.

He looked through the window and saw…her. She was coming out of the shower with again only a towel around her bust and a towel in her hair. He saw as she gracefully pulled the towel out of her hair and let it fall. She had grown her hair back but not to regular length. Long enough to put into a pony tail yet short enough to let it dry itself.

The window was open and he could smell the shampoo that she used and make him go crazy. Strawberries and Kiwi's. He wanted so badly to go and run his hands through her soft silky hair. Then, the rest of the world was gone in a moment when she let the towel drop.

He tightly gripped the branch from letting him go through the window and kissing her. Her body shone in the moonlight, bouncing off into his eyes. Her whole body, soul and brains where beautiful.

**Inside the bedroom**

Sakura knew he was outside. She liked it how he would come and she would just show a little a night to see how long until he lost his control and came in. This has been going on for a week and she knew he was braking down.

Tonight no matter what, he was going to come right through that window she oh so purposely left open. It was a beautiful summer night. A night of romance of 2 lovers.

She had lost her love for Sasuke a while ago. After that, she knew she could do better. The whole village and her friends and teachers saw her true form. Her intelligent mind helped with her growth. She changed, she had gotten stronger than before, wiser, faster and more deadly. Only after all her transformation did Sasuke truly want Sakura back.

She wouldn't have it. All her friends knew what would happen. She almost killed Sasuke. If it wasn't for Neji and Naruto pulling her off of him, he would have been 6 feet under even before killing his brother. They were impressed and happy for Sakura. Not only did she do so well, she wasn't the same little weak frail girl who went after Sasuke. She had grown into a beautiful powerful and smart woman.

Then came Shikamaru. She knew that deep down somewhere in her heart, just waiting to come out after Sasuke did she then realize that she had loved Shikamaru for all this time. She loved his look, he was smart, strong, lazy but in a good way, proud, caring when he shows it, wise and very good looking.

_Well, now to let him come in. I hope that with all my heart he feels the same way and that we will come in. Please Kami-Sama! I'm begging you! Please?!_ She started to walk towards the open window.

**Outside**

Shikamaru watched her every move. He saw walk slowly toward the window with her towel in her hands over herself. It didn't help him.

He saw her stop right in-front of the window and said "It's a beautiful night no? Would you like to come in…Shika-kun?" Her voice sounded musical and light. Her eyes shone amusement and something else….mischief.

He gulped and sweat started to appear on his forehead _How did she know?! I hide everything from her yet she still saw me! She really did improve. I hope she doesn't hurt me, but heh, I can take it. Wait, why am I worried? I hate this_

He jumped from his branch and landed on the edge of the window. He then let one leg dangle over her floor and took of his shoes.

Sakura sat there and watch as he took of his shoes to come inside. He was so gentle and caring.

Once he left his shoes to the side he jumped down and looked straight at her. She patted the bed indicating his to sit beside her. He sighed and walked over and sat. He felt movement beside him and a weight on his shoulder. Sakura had her head leaned on him. He turned a light shade of pink and scowled.

Sakura giggled at this and took his hand. She was shocked to see that his hand tighten around her hand. His was so big and strong yet soft as a babies skin. Shikamaru's brain was in over time. What was going to come next? What happened? Why did he do that? IS she smiling? Why did she giggle? Why did she do that?

"Shikamaru" brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Sakura looking up at him. "Hmmmm?" he asked calmly. On the inside he was nervous. "Why are you always outside my window? Aren't you cold?" she asked.

He looked out at the night and sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her. He felt little fingers fun up his neck toward his ponytail. Over time, it had gone bigger and longer till he cut it off and did it again. Her fingers felt soft and warm. He shivered under her touch. "W-what are you d-doing? Ssakura?" he asked breathlessly. "I just wanted to see what you look like with your hair down" she whispered in his ear. His hair smell great to her. It smelled of the woods yet calm and wet but a nice smell. Firm yet gentle.

She played with his hair and ran her fingers through it. She never knew that it would feel this soft. She loved every minute. Shikamaru thought he was in heaven. He was growing even more weak by the second. The way she ran her fingers through his hair was just too much. He looked up and saw her. The towel was slowly slipping down.

He gulped. "Shika?" He tried to open his eyes and looked and saw a beautiful green. "Hai?" "I just wanted to tell, you that the day you came I knew and I…..I….Love you" she said. Shikamaru wasn't sure what she just said. "Pardon?" Sakura instantly felt her heart drop. "Shika-kun, I know this might feel like a heavy burden but, I love you. All this time my heart knew that I loved you and no one else" Shikamaru wiped around and crushed her towards his defined chest.

She gasped. His head was on top of her head and his arms around her slim round waist. "Sakura, I hate it when you make me confused, I also hate, how I'm lonely without seeing you everyday of my life. I want you, and you only. I'm not good a sharing never was and never will be. Sakura I can't tell you-"Shoo, I understand Shika" Sakura said. She looked up into his face and he looked down. The moon was right behind them and it looked perfect. They leaned in for the kiss. It was gentle at first then it grew even more wild every moment.

Soon they let go to catch their breath. They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. "So troublesome you Sakura. Never would I do this for a girl, so very troublesome. But for you, anything. I'd do anything" Sakura smiled and kissed his nose. She giggled before saying "Well do you want to sleep here or go back home?" He stuck his nose in the air and said "Hmph, going back home is so troublesome and I'm tired so I'm sleeping in your bed"

He slipped his shirt off and everything except his boxers and climbed into bed. Sakura giggled again at his actions. He sat up in bed and asked "Are you coming?" "Hold on! I have to at least put something on!" "I'd prefer you just like that" he mumbled. "Hmmm maybe later" she laughed. She got some underwear and a pair of tight t-shirt plain red and tight short short's with sexy on the but side.

"Good night Shika-kun" "YAWNNight Sakura" He put his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep peaceful. Sakura watched for a little bit before putting her head to his chest, reasling a heavy sigh and slept peacfully without dreams of being alone without him.

They both fell asleep in their lovers embrace.

End

R&R!!!!! and look at my other stories!!!

THANKS!!!!! Yokaigurl


	2. He, She, You, did what!

Hey everyone! I love how you reviewed my story and I am so grateful! (worships you all) Also! That chapter, well, one shot was pretty shitty. It had soo many mistakes and I'm so ashamed! Here! As an apology I made the ending part of where I left off! Gomen nasai! ;-;

Chapter 2: He…You…did…say what!

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-SMASH!

A muffled groan came from somewhere under the bed. A glance of black and pink were mixed in there. The clock read about 9:45. The two jounin under the covers groaned at the light coming through the comforter. The larger groan was from the pink haired one.

She opened her eyes underneath to only see a well developed chest, a very nice six pack (how he got it when he's so damn lazy? We will never know) and a pair of black boxers with shuriken on it. Heh, it was the one that she and Naruto gave him for his birthday on September 22. This was when she met his mother. Oh, she was a lovely women but…

Rather violent per say?

_FLASHBACK_

_Ding Dong_

"_Sakura-chan, I don't know if Shikamaru's mom will make Ramen! I NEED IT!" whined a yellow haired boy._

_Said girl rolled her eyes and just ignored his whining. 'Apparently' he just got back from a 'hard' mission, which she asked Tsunade-hime later, and she said it was only a escort mission; and he was swept away from his 'precious' Ramen to get Shikamaru a gift for his birthday. How the hell did his mind work and what would he want? That was the main theme behind her actually 'bringing' (more like dragging) Naruto along._

_He had been on more missions than him. The three of them were on a mission one time, but that ended in a disaster when Kazekage had to step in. Man, the bitch was annoying. Thank god the bells were there. But anywho, she dragged him to the department store. All other thoughts of getting him something was out the window. Here are some of the 'suggestion' that people thought was great for him. Let's see if you guessed which the suggestion belonged to._

_Icha Icha Interrogation? _

_Potato Chipu?_

_Smokes?_

_Ramen?_

_Flowers?_

_And the ridiculous list went on. Most of them got a bump on the head, other than the person who suggested flowers. All she got was no more souvenirs from far away missions in other countries. Which she sobbed uncontrollably and almost looked like she was going to die. Again, not a pretty sight to behold._

_Gaara was probably the only one that gave her something that was reasonable. _

"_Boxers? How the hell should I know? Why are you asking me this?" and he shut the door. Which she found another entrance and she reminded him how he keeps forgetting to lock it. He shrugged and looked down. Sakura was on her knees and giving him puppy dog eyes. His eyes widened slightly and gave a quick 'no' and he walked 'quickly' to his study room. Then he found her there as well. He failed to realize that where ever he went, Sakura was already there._

_He gave off a sigh of relief. She would never find me here he thought lightly. The great and might Gaara was forced to hide…in the men's washroom. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Heh, he was actually sweating from running away…from a GIRL no less! But, she was the apprentice of Godaime as well. The strongest kunoichi and the best medic at the prime age of 15 no less. She saved his brother which he will always be grateful for. Also, if not for her and chiyo-baasan, then he would be not of this world. _

_He will admit, she had gotten stronger and attractive. He didn't find her as the girl for him, but, things can happen. She's not stupid and she was never really weak. She just needed to channel that intelligence and the power she had into the part she was confident in and was powerful in. But, the stupid traitor had to be there. He growled out dangerously. Stupid fucked up bastard. Just thinking of what he did to Sakura, gives him sudden rush of heat up through his spine. The thought of his face on a paper and then he was tearing it apart with his claws. With each spike of emotion for a certain subject, he was sure that Shukaku would come out and play with the pile of meat._

_He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suddenly, the door opened with a squeaking hinge. He stopped thinking and listened to the stranger steps. Several seconds passed by before the person turned on the tap and washed his hands. His sweat started to return back to him as he waited for the person to wipe his hands and leave. He was not disappointed when he finally left and the door shut with a light thud. He let the air out in a rush. Damn, that got the anxiety pumping._

"_Ya know what? That was going to be the LAST place I looked for you but I finally found you! Tee hee" came a voice from above._

_Oh…shit. She found me. How the hell-damn! A replacement! How did he not notice? Damnit, she was good. "So will you help me now?" he looked up and saw her smiling at him with warmth. The light bulb did good to accent her hair from behind to make it look like it was almost white. Suddenly the door opened again. Sakura looked around wildly looking for an escape. While looking around, she lost her balance and landed right on the Kazekage. He almost let out a gasp of shock if it wasn't for her head to smash onto his. Damn, she did have a rather…large forehead. Taboo! TABOO!_

_The crash almost went unnoticed, they looked at each other and instantly her arms warped around his shoulders and his arms went to her waist to steady her. They looked like they were about to have a wild and passionate make out session. Well, at least Kakashi thought so._

"_Oh ho! This looks like Icha Icha Paradise! Volume 2 page 75" his smiling eyes didn't forget to note that both Gaara and Sakura looked away blushing and didn't let go. She stuttered and stumbled about with an answer while Gaara just let her down onto the ground gently and he vanished in sand. He didn't leave without saying a sentence she would HAVE to thank him for later on._

"_Go as Naruto"_

_Few Hours Later_

_Okay, so they arrived and Shikamaru's mother came to the door. She squealed at the sight of Sakura and spun her around. Sakura started to get dizzy while Shikamaru's dad tried desperately to let go of the poor girl. Reason? He was slightly jealous that she got to hold her first. "Oi oi, nan de? Sakura-CHAN! Daijoubu desu ka?" cried both Shikamaru (he used san) and Naruto. _

_He looked at his mother and father sadly. Will this madness come to an end? After about 5 minutes sure. So, she was down and they finally introduced themselves. For their sake, mostly Sakura's, he tied his mom and dad to a chair from preventing even more failure. "Konbanwa! Watashi ha Haruno Sakura desu!" She bowed and they wanted to go after her. The chairs were bobbing up and down trying to get to her. Shikamaru spread his arms in front of Sakura as a shield._

_The parents looked at each other and smiled evilly. "Oh Shika deer! I'm so proud of you! You meet a great women to be with!" she sang. The two people froze while Naruto fainted with foam of the mouth. The other people from the dining room came to look at what was going on. Once they got the just of it, which was quite simple, they started to grin at each other. Tenten and Ino looked at each other and gave off a cackle. Chouji and Lee looked at each other and gulped. Gaara rolled his eyes while Temari gave off a smirk. Heh, finally, someone got it._

_As they stood like wax people Sakura was the first to shake off the ice. "Uuhh! Chotto Matte! We aren't…like that! At all! Period! Ahahahaha…you don't believe me…do you?" "ahahahaha NOPE!" both the parents sang. Shikamaru just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Oh god, this is almost as worse as seeing Chouji and Ino make out…EGAD. "Well! I'm Shikamaru's mother! Nara Yoshino!" she gave a innocent smile. That was a bloody lie! Thought Sakura and Shikamaru, referring to her smile. "And I'm his proud father! (sniff) SON! YOU MAKE ME PROUD!" "(sigh) Dad, your hanging around Gai-senpai too much" He scratched his head, like he was deep in thought. "Yes…yes I do" "I swear the next time you hang out with him, your going to be wearing spandex too" giggled his wife. Naruto had just got up, but when he heard the words 'gai-senpai' and 'spandex' he went back into sleeping position._

_Sakura and Shikamaru and everyone in the room, excluding Lee were petrified at the result. NO! THAT'S EVIL! A SIN! BLASFIMI! OH GOD MY EYES! Says the poor author. But anyways, Lee looked around and was flabbergasted at why they were crying. "But he has so much spunk!" they looked at him and he shrank into the corner. _

"_Oh! My name is Nara Shikaku" he smiled. This held warmth and his little stubble went up and down with his laugh. She smiled and reached out her hand. He stopped and looked at it and back up at her. She gave a light smile that went up to her emerald eyes. He held a little blush and also gave his hand._

_The rest of the night was getting drunk, Shikamaru's baby pictures, teasing both Sakura and Shikamaru and games. Also, that night, Asuma put up some Hanabi._

_The last one to light up, was lite by Shikamaru._

…_Before all the jounin from the party were gone, the last thing they saw was a Sakura lighting up the midnight sky._

_END FLASHBACK_

She smiled at the thought, it was a great party. Sure, she had a nasty hangover, and so did the others. They came to her needing her help with the hangover. Tsunade-hime made it because of her drinking. So she was thankful she was taught how to make the simple potion.

She crawled up to the pillows and saw Shikamaru with his arm over his eyes, trying desperately to get the sun rays from his eyes. She kissed the shell of his ear to bolt him out of his mind. He glanced at her from his position. A lazy smile crawled on his face as he turned to fully look at her. Her hair was slightly messy, but it didn't take away from her fun loving eyes and her smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her and give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Ohayo" he whispered.

Her smile grew tenfold. "Ohayo"

"Ugh, too early. Damn, the light isn't suppose to be this bright in the morning. Tch, too troublesome" he muttered. As he turned he caught her by the waist and started to mercilessly tickle her. She giggled in glee and started to and tried to batter away from his teasing fingers. His lazy smile grew into a full out grin at her attempts. He stopped so she could catch her breath. Her inhaled with a few giggles in between. She let out a sigh and she realized at how close they were. Shikamaru looked about the same. Slowly, their eyes seem to close and say stuck as they descended closer to each others lips.

The kiss was simple at first. Until their hungry mouths got lost in each others taste. It was almost like last night, but with much more passion from both parties. They kiss intensified as Sakura hooked her left leg over his hips and rolled them over. She was now on top and they never broke the kiss. His hands roamed around her hair and down her back and back up again. Her hair went to his neck and massaging it. This made him moan and in return he squeezed her butt.

She let out a soft groan and rubbed her hips against his own, creating a giant friction with each other. She let go of each other only for air. They stood there, just panting and looking at each other. Shikamaru sat up with Sakura still sitting on him. Her legs were on both sides of his hips and he was cradling her with his thighs. She moved her hand up from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, giving him a kind smile. His eyes looked back at her and smiled. They were about to lean in for another kiss until she caught sight of the clock.

Wait…it said…11:20! HOLY SHIT! THEY WERE LATE!

She pushed Shikamaru off and ran into the bathroom. He looked puzzled at what just occurred. He then looked at the clock and swore under his breath. "Fuck" and he got up and proceeded to put his pants on and his shirt. When he just put on his vest, Sakura came flying out only clad in a fluffy white towel. She looked frantically around her dresser for her uniform which consisted of a mesh shirt, similar to Shikamaru's and a black scort. She laced up her shoes, that were similar to Tsunade-hime's and checked that she looked presentable.

As she was about to bolt out the door, she heard a whistle from behind her. She looked back to only find Shikamaru holding on to her head band with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at his knowing look. _Smartass _she thought, but grinned at him. He looked her up and down liking what she was wearing and slightly annoyed that Tsunade gave her something like that to wear. He hated how men stared at her as she would walk down hallways. He would never get used to it, not now, nor forever. She gave him a thankful smile and was over there in a flash.

She gave him a promise kiss, that lingered on both of their lips and was out the door before anything else was to happen. Like, say, Shikamaru and her getting it on in their bed even thought their meeting was about…..oh, I don't know…over and hour ago? Shit, Tsunade was going to kill them! _Most likely me than her. Tch troublesome already _he thought affectionately. Skin them alive and then feed them to her slug, even though its vegetarian! ("I don't like meat!").

**In Tsunade's office**

Despite twitching, the big breasted blonde remained a steady clam exterior. Over half of the shinobi had left not bothering wanting to know about the other half of the experiment that was SUPPOSE, note the stress on the suppose, that was SUPPOSE to be held by her proud little cherry, Sakura-chan.

But APPARENTLY she was no where to be seen. Oh, she was just getting pissed, also, the genius was suppose to be here too. Damn why are they not he-WAIT! Connect the dots! Okay, Sakura and Shikamaru have been acting strange around each other, and other comrades can agree with that. Some male shinobi can say that, if left in the room with each other for a period of time, it looks like Shikamaru would eventually jump the poor medic.

Of course Tsunade wanted the best for her student, but, there was only so much she could do. _Oh wait, ahahaha, I'm Hokage! Why the hell should I care! I can do what ever the hell I want! MOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait…then Sakura-chan will kill me! And I love her! _She thought desperately. While thinking this, she unknowingly let out tears from her eyes. They spilled all over the floor and they had to get a janitor to mop it all up or else they were sure they were going to drown.

That was when she reached for her Sake bottle, that both the missing shinobi came in a tumble of legs and arms. Moans and groans of pain could be heard. She bolted up and ran to Sakura. She ripped off the offender and smashed Sakura's head to her bosom. "OH SAKURA-CHAN! I WAS SOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WASN'T I GUYS! GUYS!" the look of death in her eyes, the other just nodded their heads, too scared to do anything other than that. "OH SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH MY DAUGHTER!" and then she balled her eyes out.

Sakura, with her swirl in her eyes, didn't process anything her sensei was saying, only the water that was coming off of her like water works were the only thing she felt. She shook her head to clear off the headache she knew was coming to look at her sensei. She winced as snot dripped down her nose and her make – up looked smashed together. "Uh…err…there there?" she questioned, unsure how to respond to a mess like this. Sure, she was a ninja, but, something like this; it was never taught at school! 'The 10 different ways to calm down your crying sensei who is the Hokage of the village' Book 1.

Shikamaru was sliding down the wall and landing in a pathetic heap of goo. His heart was racing once he got up. _Deep breaths, this was just a coincidence! Just tell the Hokage that and she'll be off of your back! Oh god. I've never been this nervous! What the hell? Ugh, too troublesome _he thought disgruntled. He was in no condition to fight an angry mob of Sakura lovers and Tsuande too. Oh man, this was turning out to be one of those days that you need Naruto so you can blame it on him instead.

"Yo! What did I miss?" _Thank god for Kakashi! _Thought both of the troubled teens. "Hmm? Oh hey Sakura-chan and Shikamaru! Weren't you at Sakura-chan's house?" he thought pleasantly. Oh he could feel the glare pouring off of the kunoichi and a twitching Shikamaru. "Tch, this just gotten even more troublesome" he muttered. As Kakashi said, the remaining shinobi, who just happened to be their friends looked at both of them in surprise, anger, jealous, relief, and protection.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shizune, Shino and Naruto gave off a sigh of relief and some surprise at letting them FINALLY get over their prides and go after one another! Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kakashi and Chouji gave off a slight wave of protection to the precious kunoichi. This girl was special and they were all happy for her, but they would not hesitate to kill Shikamaru. Despite feeling that, all of the men gave off a smile, trying to hold back their twitching. Lee was crying in the corner being held by Gai-senpai. Sakura inched slowly away from the corner while Tsunade really need to get the Sake. Fast. HAIYAKU!

Sai felt a bit of everything, he was sure that he would have much pleasure in killing him if he did anything to ugly. If he did, then who else could he bother? Not dickless wonder one or two. They just got really boring after a while. Their usual responses can get them so far. She made it fun and enjoyable, yet tolerable to come to these stupid missions with the five of them. Stupid traitor. He was going to kill him too if he didn't stop.

Oh, and the jealously and anger was coming off one person in tidal waves. It was non other than the traitor Uchiha Sasuke. His fist clenched into fist as his back hair stood on end. All his muscles in his body squeezed almost painfully together. He did not like this. He absolutely **hated **this. What the fuck did she think she was doing! She dumps him, and goes after someone that is lower than him! Doe she know who the fuck she was with! This was an insult to his image! Suddenly a beautiful girl, no woman, goes after someone that was hardly anything to look at rejects him! This doesn't sit well with him. These feelings rolled off of him in such power that everyone that was just entering Konoha felt an uneasy go through them.

"What…the **fuck **do you think your doing Sakura?" All heads turned to the Uchiha. The aura he was emitting was incredible. Onlookers could clearly see the distinct blueish purple and black chakra coming from him. The whips of chakra curled around object and threw the about the room. Glass shattered, paper scattered and a sadistic grin grew on his face. Neji and Gaara got in – front of Sakura while Tsunade got in – front of them. They would either have to fight to stop him and if that wasn't done, then they would have to kill him. A pity for sure, but not a pity if they were going to save the life of the newest and most prestigious medic-nin in the history of the world. She would be on the same plane as Tsunade when she was fully done with her training. She was also, the one that everyone wanted to protect.

"Answer the question sweet Sakura. What do you think your doing? With **him **no doubt?" he spat. A look of malice crept on his face as his Sharigan activated with his emotions. Inside Gaara, Shukaku started to chuckle. This was never a good sign. As time went on, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. **_Ah! Its time! Its time! WE get to kill! Fight! Fight! Fight! Kill! Kill! Kill! Bleed! Bleed! Bleed! Die! Die! Die! Blood! Oh the oath of life! What a day to spill the blood of a traitor! The best for him is death!_** Shukaku chanted. His voice got louder and almost everyone could hear it coming out of Gaara.

Sai got out his brush and paper, ready for him to attack. He silently and quickly drew a butterfly and let it go. It flew over to Kakashi unnoticed by the other people. "Knock out the bastard…Don't kill him from Sai, Under orders of Hokage" he didn't make any sign, only a flicker of his eyes to Tsunade who quickly flexed her fingers. That was his cue.

"Well? Pretty flower? What's it gonna be? Me killing everyone? Or you just telling me…once again **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"** he screamed the last part. The building shook like the sound was created from a bakemono. The howls and cries of the chakra gave off a frightening sound as it waited to pounce.

Before anything could happen.

All faded to black.

_Several Hours Later_

"Ughh, my head, what the hell happened to me?" came the voice from the dark. His throat felt sore and muffled. He coughed and spat out blood. He looked around but found nothing. Suddenly a click was heard and the bright spot light shone down on him like he was on stage. He could barely make out that there were three people in the room. One was tall, with a long coat on, the other was not as short, but seemed to be a women, a women with big breast that is.

_So that one is Tsunade, who else would have boobs that are the size of mars?_ He thought absent mindedly. Then, he gazed at the slightly taller person beside Tsunade. Who ever it was, seemed tense. He flexed his hands, but were to only find that his arms were behind the chair. He knew that what was on his hands were chakra cuffs. They sucked the chakra out of you, about every half an hour. So, from what he could tell, he had about 40 gone from his 100 chakra. He moved around to get a better feel but he was sore and bruised around his body.

"Sasuke?" came the voice from the one of the three. He jerked up and his ears went to attention. He knew that voice…Sakura! "Oi, Sakura! Get me out of this now" he asked. No one made a move to help him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around wildly. "What the fuck is going on right now!" he asked angrily. "That is exactly what Tsunade and I would like to know. Most importantly Sakura-chan too" came another voice. He guessed it was the taller one. Wait…who else would have a room like this? It was Ibiki. What ever happened between the time period Sakura came in and now, it must have been serious. The conclusion seemed grime at the fact that HE was the one in the chair right now.

He stayed silent. "Good answer boy. Now tell us, what has gotten into you?" he asked somewhat calmly. But no one knew what went on inside his brain. He was racking through it to look for some logical answer from the Uchiha's point of view. Something very nerve racking and emotional turmoil went on back there, and he was determined to find out what just happened. "Again, I asked you. What gotten into you?" he asked, this time firmer. Sasuke looked up from his depressed state. "…I…I honestly don't remember" "Bullshit!" shouted Tsunade. "Tsunade-hime, please, let Ibiki-san do his job" pleaded Sakura. She didn't want anymore unnecessary violence.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, whose eyes pleaded with her. She silently retaliated and leaned against the wall. _The bastard is going to pay…and dearly for it too_ Tsunade thought dangerously. Sasuke looked at her, and her murderous aura she was emitting. He pissed her off, better give her a good answer or else something not pretty will happen. Ibiki looked back to Sasuke. "Now, what do you think set you off?" Sasuke looked at Ibiki, his eyes trying to find the meaning in the question. Ibiki sighed, _okay, this is stupid, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't be nice and try to get information at the same time. _"Okay! Lets do this my way" he replied.

Sakura let out a gasp as he help out a whip. She knew that if you put the weapon with a certain amount of chakra, the pain will last for it seems like forever. The nervous system that travels to the brain will give it an hallucinations that the pain will keep going on and on. The most painful spot would be on the thigh. She knew, because when taking a class from him, he never lets up. Her medical instinct came up as she glanced at the look that Ibiki was giving Sasuke. Like a hungry dog eyeing a piece of meat.

"Now, what do you think set you off? Hmm? Not enough missions? You and Sakura?" Sasuke snapped his head up on the last part. "What about Sakura!" he demanded. "Oh, wrong answer" and he flung the end tip to his thigh, adding only a little bit of chakra. Sasuke, bit his lip till it bleed. He would be dammed to let them know how painful it was. Sakura looked on with worried eyes at the throbbing thigh. From judging by how much was in it, she could say that the pain would last until the next question, and that was now.

Sasuke let out a silent pant as he looked up. Sweat dripped off his skin as he looked up at Ibiki. "Bastard" he rasped out. Sakura knew he was in for it. Ibiki seemed to glow in his smile. "Again…wrong!" with that, much more force and still the same amount of chakra, Sasuke let out a cry in pain. This one seemed to last for a longer time. Tsunade watched from the side, a coy smile coming onto her face. _He deserves this_ she thought.

"I guess it was Sakura right? The ways she walks? Or is it…ahh, that's it" Ibiki started to walk around the rim of light. Always making sure Sasuke could only see a flicker of his cape and the end of the whip, he remained in the shadows. Sasuke wrenched his neck around to get a better look at him. "What are you talking about!" he growled out. Ibiki looked at him with sad eyes. "Ahhh, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was the same voice and same manner that Orochimaru used as well. Hecould recall when the flames of the candle danced acrouss themad mans face and bounced off the walls. It created the illusion of forever moreto come. The thought willbe forever in his mind, tatooed and printed."Your just…jealous" he stated simply. Sasuke looked at him with bewildered eyes. Suddenly his anger boosted up. "Your torturing me for something as petty as that! And! I'm not JEALOUS! Why would I be jealous! Of WHAT in that case!" he nearly screamed.

Ibiki rubbed his temples and waved to Tsunade to get someone. A flicker of hair was out the door and then a new person came almost instantly. He could see from the darkness, it was a pair of light green eyes. It was Gaara. He looked down at him with such glee it almost reminded him of Orochimaru. Except, his eyes were wild and ready for anything. He held no facial emotion, but his eyes told all. He was just daring him to make a move, he would do anything, **_anything_** for a fight. A chance to kill him.

Sasuke could feel his chakra being removed. _Shit, 50_ he thought angrily. He was never going to get out if he didn't have enough chakra. He started in the direction of Sakura. She stared right back with tired eyes and a sad smile. "Why Sasuke?" was her question. He looked at her again, something was off. That he was sure of. But what? It was her smile and the fact she called him "Sasuke" and not Sasuke-kun. He thought hard, silence was in the air, hovering like a thick smog not wanting to let go. Suddenly, he looked up. Flashes of what happened came to him and hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart started to ache uncontrollably. His head gave him unbelievable plans on how to get her to be his and how to kill that…that **_bastard_**. How did he get her! Someone so untouchable.

He thought hard again. Wait…there was a pattern. When he had something to do with Sakura…there was an emotional peak and he almost blacked out. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek to his shoulder area. It was already there! It was related to his cursed scar. Even after removing the seal, he could feel a faint power coursing through his veins. It gave him such delight that he knew, he had some other kind of power. Not that anyone would understand him. Oh no, no, no NO. They would think of him, that of a poor boy with nothing to do other than kill his brother and restore the clan. Which he was going to use Sakura for. But, then again, they were like parallel lines…they would never meet in the way. Eventually, he met her….only a few years too late.

How could he cope with this! The one he finally admit to love, was in the arms of another. The pain…it was almost unbearable. There was no medicine known to woman nor man that could cure something of this immense pain. He would have to keep this sorry burden within his heart. He hoped she forgave him. Even if it's on his death bed, and he hears the words "Your forgiven…Sasuke-kun" he can go on, knowing, that he was real. Fighting kept him alive and striving for the ultimate power is everything to him.

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. She looked over to Ibiki then to Gaara. They started at each other and gave a nod. She ran to him and untied him. Before he knew what was happening, he was smashed against someone's slender neck. Arms crushed him to a bust while his were left limp. His wide eyes started right at the wall. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry I fell in love with someone else. I just couldn't wait….I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to feel the pain of knowing that, that the one you love…will never love you back…I'm sorry. Please forgive me" she sobbed. He felt a wetness on the top of his hair. On instinct, he move his arms to wrap around the tiny female. He crushed her to his chest and snuggled deeper into her neck.

"No Sakura….I'm the one who should say thanks and sorry" surprised eyes looked at him. Tears streaked down her face in cascades. His heart felt heavy knowing again, he was the cause for her pain and tears. "I'm sorry….Sakura….chan" he looked at her with pleading eyes. In her heart, she would always forgive people, no matter what, by her standards, she will tell if their innocent or not. Sasuke….he's complicated. Gaara looked at them with distaste. He didn't understand how a girl like her, could be so…so…BLOODY understanding! As if she knew! But, she did. In certain things, she had the first experience in what people took on. She felt what they felt, wanted what they wanted. She was like everybody in so many ways, and yet, she was able to calm him.

He sighed and looked at Ibiki. He too looked in wonder. _Such a tiny girl can have such a big heart…And be so powerful and wise. So wise beyond her years _he thought fondly. If people, no, teens of Konoha were to be like this…then there was hope for the future, and hope for others out there as well. They just need to look hard enough to find what they want to fight for and believe in. Good luck.

Sakura smoothed out his chicken like hair and softly muttered. "Forgiven" He then fell to a content sleep at the emotional and physical drama that occurred today.

_Outside the room_

Shikamaru watched as his girlfriend calm the beast. Ah, girlfriend….what an odd yet fascinating word. He never really used it but now, he was going to use it whole lot now. Her as a girlfriend, would make anyone proud. Well, his parents already planned on giving their 'grandchild' something and they were already fighting on what to get her or him. Of course, his mom won hands down.

He couldn't wait till he saw what the future held for him and his lover…..Haruno Sakura.

THE END

OH YEAH! I FINISHED THIS IN ONE DAY! OH YEAH! BOOYEAH! I WIN! BINGOO! XD. So what does this establish? I have improved…or I think so and I can actually DO a chapter! I'm sorry for everything and I hope you all enjoyed this last and final chapter!

Love you all! And, those of you who have MSN, please! Add me! I would love to talk to you all! Oh, NO FLAMES! THERE EVIL! HISSSSSSSSSSS! Also, if you read some of my stories, such as the Sakura one, I am updating it before I go to Japan! You can count on it!

Thanks to:

To shikamaru'slittlesister: Awww your so sweet! Thank you so much! Hope to see you!

To Shanghai Honey: HOLY SHIT! YOU REVIWED MY STORY! WHAT AN HONOR! I LIKE WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON! ALL BOW TO YOU! (bows but hits head on the ground) owie…n.n Thank you so much! Hope to talk to you and UPDATE! Nihihihihihi!

To Sailor Tiamat: YAY! My sister in THE USA! Well, were not related but, I love her! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and I'll eventually see you on MSN right? RIGHT! RIGHT!

To ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips: Love your name! And I'm so happy that this story made you put this couple on your list? Oh well, thanks anyways! Hope to see ya!

To joann: Thanks a lot! Have a good summer! XD

To Sailor Panda: Well, I hope this chapter gives it a little bit more detail? Well, thanks so much and your right! He's a great character! Nihihihihi! See ya!

To scarletmoon12: Thanks! It's not a bad comment! It helps when I get these kinds of comments. It makes me strive to be the best I can be. Thank you so much!

To animEvivvErz: Glad you took a interest in the pairing and reading my story too! Love ya! -

To Emperatris: Well….UPDATE FASTER! XD To bad that you don't really like though. Hope that when you see her, she can change your mind. Thanks for saying it was….interesting. (don't know if that's good or bad)

To nonengel: Thanks! Hope to see ya next time!


End file.
